


Lover, Please Stay

by Cingulomanic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not either of them), Angst, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), Near Death Experiences, No Dialogue, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomanic/pseuds/Cingulomanic
Summary: Four hours after the worst 911 call Gavin had ever responded to, he and Nines were alone at the precinct.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lover, Please Stay

Four hours after the worst 911 call Gavin had ever responded to, he and Nines were alone at the precinct.

Tina and Chris had been with them: Chris had had a horrific close call when a bullet clipped him, and was at the hospital. Tina was by his side, even though she was wiped out by physical exhaustion and the adrenaline crash that had hit her. Gavin and Nines would have stayed too, but Fowler insisted (in no uncertain terms) that they leave to get some rest. But neither of them could just go home either, even after being forced out of the hospital.

So, late into the night, Gavin drove them back to the precinct, to . . . wait. To sit at Gavin's desk, and move papers around, and brew coffee that would grow cold. To keep vigil in an almost empty building, waiting to hear from their friends.  
  
It was moments like these you could really see what a good team Nines and Gavin made. They bickered constantly, but they innately understood each other, and that usually meant that they solved cases together as efficiently as well-oiled machinery. Now, it meant that although they each knew how exhausted the other felt, they didn't need words to decide to keep their posts.  
  
After a long stretch of time, Gavin walked off to the break room. Nines followed him a few minutes later.  
  
Gavin was sitting on the cold dark tile, his back against the wall, an elbow propped on a knee, eyes staring blankly ahead. Nines silently sat down beside him, long legs stretched out, his shoulder brushing Gavin's. He folded his hands in his lap.  
  
Nines was tired. He didn't tend to emote much, but it was evident in his silence, and the stiffness in his usually graceful motions. The events of the day weighed as heavily on him as they did on Gavin. So they sat together, thinking of how close they had come to losing the people they love.  
  
Eventually, Gavin rested his head against the wall with a dull thud, then forced out a breath, his shoulders falling with it. He turned his head to look at Nines, his eyes showing all the weariness he felt. Nines turned his head a bit too, his deceptively cool gaze meeting Gavin's.  
  
They found solace in their shared exhaustion. At some point, they leaned a bit closer, arms flush against each other. Gavin's knee touched Nines' thigh. The contact was reassuring.  
  
They kept drifting closer, Nines ducking his head closer to Gavin's. Falling into each other until their lips met.  
  
It was a slow, chaste kiss, just a press of cold lips. Nines could feel some of the tension draining from Gavin's body, and he felt some of the burden lifted off his own shoulders too. Gavin turned his body the slightest bit towards him as their lips moved together. Nines did the same.  
  
They parted slowly. Gavin rested his head on Nines' shoulder, his face tucked into his neck, eyes closed. His body curled into Nines'. Nines rested his hand on Gavin's arm. He closed his eyes, then propped his head against the wall. His LED swirled with yellow light.  
  
They sat together in the deafening silence, breathing the same air, the pain a little easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that :D
> 
> Title from "Lover, Please Stay" by Nothing but Thieves.
> 
> (The parallels between the first verse and what I've written are *entirely* coincidental; I paid attention to the lyrics then chose the title *after* I wrote this lol. It's absolutely insane.)


End file.
